Frozen Fire
by Dirt-the-StoryBender
Summary: Love is a hard thing, as is life. So....when you decide to forget someone and get married to another person, wait. Sukka, Taang and Zutara. Three years in the future. Rated T for language and suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my Zutara/Avatar story that is just so epic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or any of its characters!**

* * *

Katara giggled. "Well. Toph. Your child likes to kick!" She patted Toph's little bumb. Toph glared at her and then placed her hands on her stomach. She felt the child kick her lightly.

"Yeah, he does." Toph sat down, wanting to fall asleep right there. Katara shook here head and sat down next to her and took her hand, she smiled faintly. Sokka walked in, holding a scroll. But Katara ignored him, and because Toph was sitting on the couch, neither paid attention.

"So, it's a boy, you're sure? Because I want to have come and visit me for cookies...you two should have another child so that he doesn't get lonely...right? But I mean...do you want another child? Because two children might be a little too much for you two to handle, I think so..." Katara tilted her head. She glanced at her brother.

She waved him over. Toph sighed, reaching for him with her arms. Sokka embraced her and plopped down next to her. Katara giggled, she then proceeded to leave the two alone.

* * *

Two weeks later, Toph was picking out names. She sighed and let her head thunk against the table. Katara glanced at her, shaking her head. She picked up the dish she just finished cleaning, pulled the water away from it and then put it away.

"Which sounds better? Iroh or Hakoda?" Katara raised her eyebrows and shook her head. She took the dishes she had finished and set them back in the sink.

"I think that Iroh or Lu Ten would be a great name." She hugged Toph, getting ready to leave so she could teach waterbending classes. Toph sat there contemplating what she should name her child, but...Lu Ten was a good name.

"Tophy! Guess what! I got a letter from 'Fire Lord Zuko'!"" Sokka ran in, holding another scroll. He jumped up and down. Toph perked up, glad to hear something from the future Fire Lord. Sitting up, she poked Sokka in the butt. He glared at her, but sill started to read it.

"_Dear Water Peasants (And Toph),_

_I know, two years since we've talked...long time. But you must understand that I've been busy. Trust me...making the Earth Kingdom trust me hasn't worked.  
__But this letter has more importance. In three weeks, Mai and I are getting married. Please come as soon as possible!  
__Love,  
__Sparky(for Toph's enjoyment_)"

Sokka put down the letter. He sighed and shook his head. He muttered something that sounded mad. He picked up the letter and crumpled it up. Toph felt him throw it at the wall.

"Are we going? Because...I really want to!!" Toph climbed onto his back and started thunk his head with her fist. Sokka reached up and grabbed her.

"Yes, we're going. I just wish Zuko wasn't such a bastard." Sokka picked up Toph and set back on the couch. "Alright, I'm going to go tell Katara about his, you might not feel the river or lake anymore."

* * *

Katara was showing the few waterbenders in the Earth Kingdom how to turn water into Ice Spikes. Sokka watched from one of the tree, he smiled. He was glad that his little sister could at least do something. She swung the Ice Spikes toward Sokka, but he dodged them.

"And that is just having fun. Looks like we have a special guest. Class, this is my brother Sokka, say hi to him." Katara smiled as the teenage boys ran toward Sokka, really excited. Sokka tried to meet them all. Katara's prize student walked over to him.

"Hello. My name is Kuzon, and I believe I'm very good at bending water. I'm pleased to meet you, Sokka." Sokka blinked as he raised his eyebrow at Kuzon. Katara smiled and placed her arm around Kuzon, smiling real big.

"He's my prize student. But, really Sokka what do you need?" Katara pushed her student away and smiled. Sokka sighed; he grabbed his little sister's arm and walked over to the tree.

"Katara...Zuko sent us a letter and...Um...he's kind of getting married...to Mai."

"What! But...he...loves..."

"I know, I know, but Toph and I are going and maybe if you come then you could tell him that you still love him...maybe..."

"Sokka...I just wouldn't be able to, okay?"

Katara walked away, leaving her brother alone. He sat down and started to pick at the grass. He watched the clouds make shapes in the blue sky. He closed his eyes, and turned over wanting to fall asleep. A few hours later, the sun was setting and Sokka opened his eyes. He sat up and looked around; he shook his head and got up. He started to dust his pants off. He looked up at the sky and stopped in mid-dust.

"Oh my god...I-is that a sky bison? God it is...who am I talking to?" Sokka backed away, trying to see who was on the bison. He blinked, watching it land. Sokka climbed up onto the bison's side and peeked at the driver. He was asleep, but he was alive.

Sokka hugged him, the boy who had completely changed his life, and the one they had found in an iceberg. The boy's eyes flickered open. He struggled out of Sokka's hug and looked around.

"Sokka! HI!! Where's Zuko? Katara? Toph?" He jumped up and down. He flew off the bison and started to ask way too many questions. Sokka crawled into the saddle to get he boy's things. That's when he stopped. Suki was laying asleep in the middle of it.

"Aang? Why is Suki in the saddle?" Sokka shook her as he waited for Aang's answer. Aang jumped up and smiled. He picked up his stuff, and Suki's.

"Oh...well...she just didn't want to be stuck on Kyoshi Island..." Aang jumped down and threw the stuff next to a tree. Suki's eyes fluttered open. She gasped and sat up, bonking her fore head to Sokka's. She rubbed her eyes, and looked at Sokka.

"You're here...Sokka..." She threw her arms around him a loving hug. She burrowed her face in his shoulder and started to cry. Sokka wrapped his arms around her and placed his head in her hair. Aang smiled and looked around, he ran off to look for the rest of the Gaang.

* * *

**Just R'R! (BTW, they're in the Earth Kingdom and Aang was asleep when Appa landed.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Of course, I don't own Avatara or any of its characters.  
Lots 'o Tokka in this chapter, slight Sukka and Katara and Aang say hi.**  


* * *

Katara hummed as she fixed dinner. Toph was asleep on the couch, snoring, and drool falling from her mouth. Katara faintly made a face and wrapped the last of the fish in seaweed. She set the sushi on the table and suddenly stopped. Sokka was still outside...Katara bit her lip, and let her head drop. She sighed and grabbed her water skin. Toph rolled off the couch, but just rolled onto her side.

Katara walked slowly toward the tree that she had left Sokka at. Her feet thudded as she walked a little faster. She stopped, because there was no tree where her brother should be. Just a giant bison's butt sat there. Katara stopped dead in her tracks. A giant bison...that meant only one thing...Aang was here. She stood there, just looking at Appa. Smiling, Katara reached up and patted Appa on the head.

A head peeked up over the saddle. The eyes blinked and it jumped onto Katara's head. She shrieked but stopped and grabbed the thing. She brought it down to eye level. She sighed. The young lemur was dropped down. Katara sat down next to Appa. Momo climbed into her lap.

"Am I crazy, Momo? I mean I am talking to a lemur...oh. I feel like everyone's excepting something from me, even Yue...who's dead...I can't find Sokka, Toph's asleep and Aang's here apparently...And I'm still lost...What should I do?" Katara ran her fingers through her hair.

"Maybe, you should stop talking to a lemur and talk to someone who can understand." A girl's voice, that Katara recognized, answered. Katara stood up and peeked up over the saddle to see Suki and Sokka sitting there. Her eyes widened. She grabbed the saddle's edge and boosted herself up. "Katara, don't think that everyone's putting everything on you...because they aren't. You are the one taking responsibility for whatever you do. And that is wonderful, but stop trying to do everything.

"I also understand that you need time to think about going to his wedding, but that doesn't mean that you can't not enjoy yourself, none of us trusted him when he joined the group. But in the end he defeated his father, his own father. He helped Aang save the world. Please, just at least go! I'm just asking you."

Suki placed a hand on Katara's shoulder. Sokka leaned over and hugged his little sister. Katara let the tears fall and land on her brother. Sokka let go of her and smiled. Katara shook her head and sighed. What could she say? Suki stood up and pushed Sokka off Appa.

"I went to Sokka and Toph's wedding, now you go to Zuko's." Suki jumped off of Appa and grabbed her bags. Sokka took Aang's bags and walked back to the Bei Fong's Mansion. Katara slid down from the saddle and beckoned Appa to follow them. Appa got up and followed them.

* * *

Aang jumped off his airball and stopped. He blinked...where did his bison go? He growled, air bison thieves? He decided to follow the tracks set in the mud. As he followed them; he came upon three sets of footprints. So, were there three thieves who had made sure Sokka and Suki were on the bison...that made sense? Aang shook his head and kept following the tracks.

Appa was lying asleep in front of the Bei Fong's. Aang jumped over him and ran inside. He shot through the many rooms. Then as he was passing by the dining room, he heard voices. He peeked around the corner of the doorway. All he could see was Suki getting a plate of sushi. He gripped his glider and sped in.

"...I must admit, Miss Katara, these are wonderful. When you marry, that man will be lucky. What else can you make?" The woman's voice was sweet and soft...just like Toph's mother's voice.

Toph jumped up and sent her dish off food flying at Aang. Aang swiped it away with a flick of his glider and it landed on Lao Bei Fong. Poppy stood up and rushed over to her husband. Aang winced and blew air at Lao to clean him off. Katara rushed over to Aang and hugged him. Poppy grabbed her daughter's shoulders and held her there.

"Mom! Let me go, I'm not your precious child anymore, I belong with Sokka, Suki, Katara and Aang. WE are going to the Fire Nation. You can come, but don't get overly protective. Fire Lord Zuko doesn't need stress like that." Toph swung out of the room. Sokka chased after her, yelling for her. Katara let go of Aang.

"Sometimes that child can be so stressful." Poppy sighed as she clapped her hands together and a maid came running in. Lao walked out of the room and Poppy waved goodbye to Aang and Katara.

"Katara, it's great to see you. I came to get you guys for the wedding." Aang smiled at his best friend. He picked up his glider and walked out side. Katara followed him slowly. "When I went to get Appa, no Appa. I was scared that someone had taken him like back in the desert. I hate that feeling." Aang patted Appa's head. "And...I've missed you Katara, so much. It's been hard...with no one, hiding away." Aang folded himself and put his head on his knees. Katara sat down next to him.

* * *

"Toph are you in here? Come on Toph. I need to talk to you." Sokka opened the door to Toph's old bedroom. She was sitting on the floor. Sokka put a hand on her shoulder. Toph looked up, as if she was looking at Sokka. Tears fell down her face. Sokka dropped down to his knees, wrapping his arms around her.

"When I was really little...there was always this girl who came to me and tucked me in. She wasn't my mother...she was only a few years older than me and then she left. I don't remember her that well...But I have a picture of her..." She held up a picture.

"That's stupid. I mean why they would give you a picture..." Sokka took the picture and studied it. He let his arm circle her shoulder. Toph tugged on the picture and let her head fall onto Sokka's shoulder. Sokka glanced down at her and sighed.

"Tell me what she looks like...please?" Sokka glanced down at the picture and sighed. The girl in the picture looked like Toph, a lot. Her eyes were different though.

"Okay...Her eyes are green...like the grass, trees...the Earth Kingdom...her hair is black...like Zuko's and yours...as dark as the night sky...she has light skin, like peaches...her hair is in a ponytail, a long one...And she's wearing something close to your old outfit..."

Toph gripped Sokka's shoulder, sobbing into it. Sokka dropped the picture and hugged her. As the picture fell, a note fell out of it. Toph's snoring erupted, Sokka smiled and set her on her bed, and she curled up into a ball. Sokka picked up the note and put it in his pocket.

* * *

Suki stood in the dining room for a moment. She stood up and walked past the maid. She sighed and leaned against the wall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Sokka; he was holding a note and staring hard at it. His lips were moving as he read whatever was on the note. Suki blinked and jogged carefully up to him, trying not to scare him.

"Sokka?" Her voice was quiet and soft, unlike the years of war they had gone through. She lifted his chin up, so he was looking her in the eyes. "Sokka, what's wrong? You're...crying...I've never seen you cry this hard." Her hands slid to cradle his face. Sokka pulled away and thrust the note toward her.

Suki took it and looked at it. As she read it, her face became hard. Her hands gripped the paper. Her eyes sparkled with water as she stood next to Sokka. She handed the note to Sokka. He took it back and sighed. Suki shook her head and sat down.

"Why? Why...I don't understand..." She crumpled up into a ball and cried.

"Life's hard, Suki...They had their reasons..." Sokka placed a hand on her exposed shoulder.

"Poor Toph, she doesn't even know..." Suki stood up and walked swiftly away, her dried up tears made streaks on her cheeks. She started to run as fast as she could, skidding to a stop in front of a giant tired bison.

"Suki, there you are! What's up, you seem sad." Katara stood up and walked over to Suki, looking a little worried. Suki stared hard at the distance and shook her head.

"We're leaving soon, where's Sokka and Toph?" Aang looked down at Suki, from the top of Appa. Apparently, Appa just looked tired, because he was ready to fly.

As Aang asked the silly question, out came Sokka. He was carrying Toph and he walked very fast. He seemed worried. Suki lifted her head from looking at the ground, she held out her hands and started to help lift Toph up into the saddle. Aang glanced at Katara who was sitting staring at the sky.

"Sokka? What's' wrong? I mean you keep...acting weird? What happened to you..?" Katara's first words to her brother in a long time broke everybody's silence. Sokka felt Toph settle into the saddle and he stood there.

"I..." The loud roar of an air buffalo told everybody that they needed to go now. Sokka jumped up and Suki crawled into the back of the air bison. Aang said the words to make Appa fly and they were off, the night sky consumed the bison to anyone who was watching the take-off.

* * *

**Urgh, this took forever. But..Happy 4th of July!  
zukolover46- Thanks, here's the new chapter...no Zuko yet, but he'll be coming soon.  
ChipFest- No, thank you. I tried to look into that a little more, I just haven't been watching Avatar 'cause it isn't on..but...I've worked more to get everybody in order, I hope this is better! ;)  
iluvSokka46- Sukiiiiiiiii!!Yeah, new chapter!!**

**This is kind of spoilerish, so if you don't want to be spoiled for the story, no read! (P.S. R'R!)**

**I try to put ships in there other than the main, before the main happen...so...I found a new crack!ship...Zuki (I mean it's newer to my tastes...) So there is a scene where Suki and Zuko get a little intense...just read it any way, because after that..I'll put my Zutara in!**

**Dirt**


End file.
